ISleep At The Hospital
by LovelyLittleSeddie
Summary: Here's my lame excuse for a summary: Sam's broken her arm and is lonely in a hospital room restricted from ham. : So, when Freddie comes to see her, there's bound to be moments.
1. Chapter 1

ISleep At The Hospital Sam And Freddie Fanfiction sam broke her arm and is in the hospital;freddie comes to visit her and discovers that some people stay overnight there. About to walk out, Sam tells him he can stay awhile. With sam and freddie having a sleepover in a hospital room, there's bound to be moments.

It was maybe 4:00 in the afternoon when my phone rang. The little aquamarine screen flashed,"Carly." I slang my arm over and flipped up the top of it. "Yeah?"I questioned her. "Hey,"she started sounding a little gloomier than usual. "Sam's broken her arm and is in the hospital. She said she's lonely and wants somebody to visit her."  
"Oh.....,"I trailed. "Well, just call her back and tell her I'll go." Carly sighed a sigh of relief. "Okay, thanks. She can stop bugging me now."  
I walked down the block to the bus and sat down just waiting for Sam to call me and start babbling on all about her experience there. She likes to do that.  
I walked up to the hospital and leaned up against the wall outside. I dialed Sam's cell phone number just waiting for the excitement to begin.  
"Hello?" another voice answered that I was positive was not Sam's.  
"Ehhhh,"  
"Are you here to see Sam?"  
"Yeh,I am."  
"Where in the hospital are you?"  
"I'm right outside the building."  
"Do you want me to bring her down? You can take her up. She knows the way."  
"Uh, sure."  
I waited outside,I was honestly scared of what she looked like and of what happened. She finally came out,very, very, excited that someone had come to see her.  
"Freddie!" she shrieked, pulling at my shirt.  
"I'm so glad you came! It's sooooo boring here! They-"  
"Okay, okay. Just save all of that for when we actually get UP there."  
"Fine,"she grinned.  
Surprisingly, Sam DID know the way, and was very pleased to show me up there.  
Sam's room was abnormally big and she seemed to look at it like home.  
The nurse still followed us up because she wasn't so sure that I was "Safe" yet. Sam could walk a little bit she couldn't walk without wobbling so you had to watch her and hake sure she didn't fall over.  
"Okay, do you think that you can watch after her for awhile?"the nurse questioned.  
I nodded quickly and she went out mumbling to herself,"Thank god."  
She stopped and turned around. "Oh, and one more thing."  
We both turned to her at the same time.  
"Please go down and get some food for her."  
She stopped.  
"And please no ham." "What? Why?"  
"Sam, you can't have ham. You got sick off of it the other day."  
"Thanks again."  
She walked out and Sam started pouting to herself. I walked over and sat on the side of the bed.  
"What do you want to eat?"  
"Ham."  
"She said you can't eat ham."  
"But I want ham!"  
"Okay, Sam. I'm just going to get FOOD."  
"Ham."  
"I don't know what i'll bring back, but I can tell you it will be food."  
I walked to the door. I waited for another "Ham" but instead, I heard a,"Come back soon."  
Grinning to myself, I ran downstairs to go and get some food for her.  
After I came back up with a crap-load of food, her eyes lit up with ham written all over her. "What's that?"  
"Well, I got you some hot chocolate, soup,"  
"What's this?" she asked seeing the other box. "Ham sandwich."  
She looked happier than I had ever seen her in my whole life.  
While Sam started to eat all of her ham, I sat down in the chair beside her.  
"Want some?"  
"Nah."  
"Hummm."  
"Why did you get sick off of ham the other day?"  
She played around with the ham in her hand.  
"Because the medicine I take says I can't eat things like that."  
"SAM!"  
"Freddie,calm down. It was only one time."  
I sighed. "Okay, but if you get sick, don't tell me I didn't warn you."  
After that, she shoved the ham in her mouth.  
A little while later, it was around 5:00, and we were making rude statements about the people who walked by her door. I glanced out and there were some non-sick people were walking around with pillows and stuff.  
"Hey, Sam. Why do they have that?"  
"Oh, those are night people. At least, that's what I call them. They sleep in the patent's room all night with them. I notice them often."  
Turning over to the clock on the side of Sam's bed, I noticed the time. "Augh, Sam. I gotta go. Mom's gonna freak if I stay out any longer."  
I leaned over to hug her goodbye.  
I waited by the door for a remark of some kind but she said the most shocking thing Sam could have ever said to me.  
"Hey, why don't you stay awhile?"  
I turned around. "Yah think I could? Do you want me to?"  
She looked aimlessly looked around the room.  
"Sure, I mean, you're great company."  
I thought. I didn't have anything else to do.  
"Okay. Just let me go out and call my mom."  
She nodded and squealed to herself.  
After I called my mom, I would go inside but the curtains in front of the door were drawn. I knocked lightly on the door and a doctor called me to come in.  
I walked in and Sam looked absolutely terrified. "Freddie!" she shrieked.  
"Please don't make him give me a shot!!!!"  
The annoyed doctor looked over to me.  
"Please, just go and hold her hand or something. Just make her get this shot."  
I walked over to Sam who was pushed up as far as she could go against the back of the bed. I took ahold of Sam's hand and held her closely.  
"Okay, Sam. Listen to me. My mom said I could stay. But if you don't get this shot, I'll walk home right now."  
She was shocked and in that split moment, the long needle went through her.  
"Eeeh!" she shrieked, jumping closer to me.  
"Hey, HEY!" I screamed. "It's over."  
The doctor was on his way out and said to Sam,"Okay, Sam. You know the drill. You might be a little drowsy after this."  
Silence.a "So, you can stay?"  
"Uh, huh."  
"EEEEEEHHHHHHH!!!!!!" she shrieked.  
My ear aching, I walked over to the window. It was almost dark.  
"Sam, do you think that you should get some sleep."  
"I would feel better if you did too."  
"Why?"  
"Because I feel like I have a disease when people watch me sleep like that."  
"I'll try."  
Sam looked around outside, she was at the window seat.  
I walked over there and sat down beside her.  
"Isn't it nice, Freddie?"  
"Um hum. It's really nice at sunset. It's fun to watch."  
I didn't hear a response.  
Sam was asleep. Dead asleep.  
I laid my head beside hers and drifted off.....

"EEEEEEEHHHHH!" I could hear her scream.  
I could only think one thing:ham.  
I blinked my eyes quickly open and shot a glance at the clock. 2:00 in the morning.  
That's when I knew, it was the ham.  
"Sam?!"  
"EEEEEEH!"  
"Sam? Sam, is it the ham?! Is it?!"  
"Yeeeeeeehhhhhhh!!!!!!"she coughed.  
"Sam, are you gonna get sick????"  
"Yeah! Freddie, help me!!!!!!!!"  
I picked up the poor sick girl and took her to the trash can. And with that, she puked.  
"Are you sure you want some ham?"  
"No."  
Sam fell with a thud to the floor and and laid on it.  
I laid down beside her.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, just my throat hurts a little bit."  
"How's your arm?"  
"Still broken."  
"Do you want to go back to sleep?"  
"No. I'm completely wide awake now."  
My phone dinged to tell me I got a text.  
Freddie,  
where are you its carly is sam okay please txt back carly Sam looked up. "Who was it?"  
"Carly. She's wondering where I am."  
I walked over to the chair next to her bed.  
I started to text carly back.

Carly, i decided to stay at the hospital tonight sam's okay, she just threw up a little.  
freddie Sam walked over and crawled into her bed. She buried her head into the pillow and closed her eyes.  
"Goodnight, Freddie."  
"Goodnight, Sam."  
"Oh, and thanks for staying."  
"Ummm hum. Any time."  
Then, we both fell asleep for good.

The next morning, I was shaken awake by Sam's good arm.  
"Freddie! Freddie! I want breakfast! No ham, but breakfast!"  
"Ummmmhhhh."  
"Freddie! Plllleeeeaaassseeee!!!!! I want foood!!!! And others!"  
I blinked awake.  
"What others?"  
"Well, early this morning, the nurse came in and said that I can eat salty things now!!!!"  
I stood up and went to the door.  
"You wanna come?"  
Sam jumped up.  
"Yeh mean it? Can I?  
"Sure, come on."  
Sam wobbled up and came to the door.  
We rode the elevator down to the place.  
When we got in there, Sam wanted to eat EVERYTHING.  
I finally had to tell her that she could get breakfast and not dessert or lunch or dinner.  
We got all of our food and rode back up to her room.  
Sam sat on her bed again and ate her food, hamless.  
Later on, my mom called and said I had to come home for a little while. I walked out the door before Sam came out, walking as best as she could, and said, "Hey! Come back today, okay?"  
I nodded.  
"I will."  
Then I walked home, starting to like the hospital a little bit..... 


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY SO, I WASN'T GOING TO CONTINUE IT, BUT I GUESS I COULD.... ANYWAY, HERE'S WHAT'S HAPPENING NOW. ENJOY! AQUA Really try this....listen to the song Freckles while reading this chapter!

I walked home, and mom didn't care that I'd go back that night. Good, I thought. I walked over to Carly's to see if she wanted to me to take a card before I left. "You're going back?" she snapped.  
"Yeah...."  
"Well, Sam called me...."  
"And....!"  
"Well, she wanted you to hurry, don't know why....she wouldn't tell...."  
"I'm gone!"  
I decided that running would be faster. Boy, was I wrong! Maybe she wants some more ham.... I thought. Or maybe she's getting a shot. I eventually reached the hospital and by now, I could retrace steps to Sam's door. And there it was; the same excited smile there to greet me shrieking,"Freddie! You came back!!!!!" She couldn't walk very well now so she only stretched her arms out while she pointlessly tried to grab me.  
"Carly said you called."  
She immediately stopped and fell silent.  
"Yeah. I did."  
"And what did you need?"  
"I'm getting released today."  
"When?"  
"Now. Whenever you got here."  
"Do you want to leave now?"  
"Okay."  
We walked out to the place where she would leave.  
We walked out and she preferred to walk home barefoot.  
Jerking me with her hand attached to mine, she stopped and stared up at the building.  
"So many memories...."  
I let her sit there for a minute before she pulled me in fast and kissed me really hard that almost hurt.  
"There." she said. "Now that's complete."  
She started to walk home and by herself. "I love hospitals." 


End file.
